Love In Plain Sight
by MissMayhem24
Summary: Jess Walker is a 16 year old girl, bullied and an out cast she used to be a strong willed girl who fought her battles. Until one horrific accident takes her family away leaving her lonely, afraid and battling to survive in a world that seems to hate her. One day something happens that takes her into a whole new world, life as she knew it was now changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Love In Plain Sight

Chapter One

I do not own twilight, or any other characters apart from Jess. I hope you enjoy

Jess POV

Sitting outside on the school bench I was peacefully eating my lunch as for once the sun was shining today in La Push. Watching the other students chatting amongst themselves I felt jealousy and anger bubble on the surface, I was an outcast in their eyes. Although I have grew up with them they still refused to accept me because I was just a little bit different from them.

Both of my parents was born and raised here, they fit in on the reservation perfectly. But me? Not so much, although I had the same skin tone, the same long thick black hair it was my eyes that made people afraid. They all had the different shades of brown eyes whilst mine was a crystal bright blue that sparkled like gems, it wasn't my fault I was born this way but try and explain that to a bunch of stuck ups who only cared about what other people thought about them.

"Seth Clearwater! Get your skinny arse back here right this minute!" The shouting startled me out of my thoughts, my head whipping around until my eyes landed on the source of the loud voices. That was the La Push gang, everyone said they were on steroids to being in gangs. Shrinking back away from them they were the last people I needed to see, they was my number 1 bullies.

What was a little bit odd was the fact Seth had clearly now joined there little gang, he never spoke to me but he was always the nicest person to me in the entire reservation. He always smiled at me when he walked by and if someone knocked my books from my hand or tripped me up he would be the first person to help me. The only words that had ever happened between us were thank you and you're welcome. But that was enough to make me feel like a had a slither of a chance at being his friend.

The person calling to Seth was Jacob Black, he tormented me when his friends did but if he was alone he wouldn't even notice me. He was gorgeous but way out of my league, looking back and forth between the two I can't help but notice that Seth has had a growth spurt, before he used to stand around 5 ft 7 but now he was near to 6 ft, he had filled out with muscle's to and I thought he was good looking before but looking at him now he just took my breath away.

A hand appears from behind me landing on my shoulder and I felt sharp pain radiate from the hand, the person bends down just so they are a breath away from my ear.

"Sweetheart you can keep on looking but I promise if you ever think about going anywhere near Seth Clearwater there would be hell to pay, he don't need a freak like you dragging him down just when he starts to sort his life out, are we clear?"

I knew who it was, I nodded my head to scared to mutter a word. Hearing a satisfied hum he pushes' away from me and strides past me with confidence radiating from him. That was Paul Lahote, the biggest bully on the reservation and the person everyone including me loved to avoid.

I decided it was now time to get the hell out of here and away from them. Standing up on wobbly feet I make my way back into school and head for my art class, I didn't realize the La push gang was walking behind. A girl walks past me and bumps into me with such force I stumble into the hard lockers as everything I was holding tumbles from my hand and hits the floor, laughter erupts around me making me glance up from under my eye lash's. The La push gang are looking at me, laughing and joking but Seth is looking at me with pity. The girl who pushed me seductively walks up to Paul and kisses him on the cheek.

"That was for you baby, I know how much of a kick you get out of playing rough."

A growl escapes Paul as his pulls the girl into his arms smashing his lips against hers, great now I am a pawn for girls so they can spread their legs for that jerk. And here is me thinking things couldn't get worse, tears bubble up behind my closed eyes. I didn't want them to know that this time they won and made me cry.

I quickly gather all my stuff and run towards the girl's bathroom, once locked inside I huddle myself up into the corner of the stall and let out heart breaking sobs. I used to be stronger then this, But that was before, when I had my Mom and Dad by my side. When I had confidence to stand up against the brutes, but all of that was gone now.

Instead of courage fear replaced it, instead of confidence riding through my body doubts plagued my mind and soul, instead of love filling me sadness overwhelmed me. The sobs got worse as I thought all the bad things, I wished I could take the pain away, end it all just like my life ended no more then a mere month ago.

But I promise one person that no matter how bad things got I would never take my own life that I would continue to stay strong and fight for the life I wanted. That I so desperately needed, I really wanted to back out from that dreadful promise I made that horrid night.

My sobs slowly subsiding I gather myself up and head out to the sinks, looking in the mirror I was a pretty girl. 5 ft 6, waist lengths black shiny thick hair, a bronzed skin tone and bright blue eyes. But right now my hair was sticking in all directions, my eyes were swollen and puffy from the crying ad underneath the bronze toned in my face you could tell I was pale, I had lost weight from the lack of eating and I looked tired.

One look at me and most people would have noticed something was really wrong but they didn't care, they never cared. The only people to care anything about me was now gone. Hearing the bell signalling lunch break over I gave my face a quick wash and made a beeline for the art class hoping to avoid another clash in with anyone.

Walking in I noticed I was the first person here, no more then 5 minutes later people began rushing into the class including the teacher, not taking a second glance at me people went to their seats and started chatting away to their friends beside them.

I was sitting at the back like normal all on my own feeling lonely, my eyes was glued to the table not noticing the commotion around me. Until I felt like someone was watching me, risking a glance from under the hair that hid my face I noticed Seth looking at me with a sorry look in his eyes, I don't care anymore.

I thought he would never turn his back on me and he proved me wrong today, he could go to hell for all I care!

Looking at the window to my left I forget I'm in art, I forget Seth is sitting two tables away from me, I forget about everything expect one thing.

Hi my name is Jess Walker. I am 16 years old and Live in a 2 story house all on my own. Where are my Mum and Dad you may ask? They died along with my baby sister in a drunken driving accident last month, no one knew because no one bothered to take noticed when the death of the news reached the La push times.

I was literally all by myself, surviving on the money they left me hind, wishing every day that something magical will come and whisk me away from this hell whole I call my life.

Please leave reviews letting me know what you guys think, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kerry x


	2. Chapter 2

Love In Plain Sight

Chapter Two

Thank you to everyone who read Chapter One, The reviews put a smile on my face and has encouraged me to write Chapter Two sooner then I had planned. Hope you enjoy x

Jess POV

"You are a disgrace to the family, I knew I should have aborted out or put you up for adoption when you were born but your father convinced me to keep you around. And why would we do that? So we could waste money and time on a vile little thing that we call our daughter, why can you not be more like your sister?"

At this point I had coward into the corner as my mother stood above me, anger pouring from every word she spoke. I was hysterical, sobbing and begging for her to just stop.

"Mom please do not say that, p-please. I'm sorry. Whatever I have done I am sorry!"

"I don't care about your sorry. I don't want to hear it. I want you dead. I want you out of my life!" Following with her words she swings her hand down and slaps me right in the face, my body flings back hitting the wall hard. She don't stop, the beating continues, slaps, punches and kicks I feel the pain from every single hit she connects with my body.

"Just die already, we will be happy without you dragging the family name down."

I look up at her my crying eyes pleading for her to stop, but she has a sharp carving knife in her hand that seemed to have appeared from nowhere as she looks at me with hatred, an evil smirk gracing her once beautiful lips. A laugh escapes from her just as she plunges the knife down and into me.

Sitting up I let out a startled scream, sweat is dripping down my face mixing in with the tears I cried in my sleep. It felt so real, the hits, the shouting and the knife felt so real. But it was all just a dream, instead I have woken up to an empty house full of lonely silence. There was no more Mom or Dad, there was no little sister running around causing chaos. It was just me.

Letting it sink in I wrap my hands around my legs bringing my knees to my chest as I rock back and forth sobbing for the family I have lost, these awful nightmares have been plaguing my sleep ever since they died. I just wanted things to be as they were before, I may not have been happy but at home I felt loved and wanted. Now I had nothing.

For hours it felt like I just sat there rocking and crying but I wasn't keeping track of time, my bed side alarm clock rings out through the bedroom telling me it was time to get up and get ready for another bad day at school. It didn't take long to get ready as I always prepare my clothes the night before school and showered every night before I went to sleep, once finished I give myself the once over in the mirror. White jeans with a navy blue shirt and white dolly shoes, my hair was stuck up in a messy bun. That was as good as it was going to get, with a sad sigh I grab my school bag and head on to school.

Walking down the road I hear a howl ring out from the forest, a shiver goes through me but I ignore it. Lately wolf activity has picked up but normally you hear them more throughout the night, it could get annoying but I love everything about wolfs and always have done, they was just such beautiful animals.

It took about a five minute walk to reach the school and just as I was about to walk through the door a very hot hand grabbed my arm. I freeze on the spot before I try to pull away, please not again.

"Jess it's me Seth, please stop struggling I am not here to hurt you."

I stop all movements but refuse to turn to face him, he hurt me a lot yesterday and I couldn't stand the thought of looking at him right now. "What do you want Seth." Although I had spoken softly and quietly he seemed to have heard it loud and clear. His hand relaxes on my arm.

"I just wanted to apologize for not stepping in yesterday, there are things I can't tell you but I would never deliberately turn my back on you. We have never been friends but I always felt the need to help you in some way or another, but yesterday I couldn't step in my pa- mates well there are rules between us that I just cannot break."

Rage surges through my veins, how dare he. Pulling away from him violently and unexpectedly he lets go, before I go to walk away I tell him exactly what I think of him and his new found friends.

"I do not care Seth, out of everyone in this disgusting school I thought you would never turn your back on me, but when something better comes along you forget everything and everyone else. Go run along back to your vile disgusting masters you now call friends because I never want to see nor speak to you again."

With that I storm away from him, not looking back. The further I walk away the pain in my chest nearly becomes unbearable. I don't understand why I feel so strongly towards him when he was right by saying we never was truly friends. I guess I thought I had one person out there that maybe cared about me even a tiny bit but now the reality is I have to harden myself against everything if I want to survive this hell whole all by myself.

My mind is a blur I wasn't taking in my surroundings as I walked through the school, I didn't notice that Paul or Jared was following closely behind me. But at that point of time I couldn't find it in me to really give a damn. Turning into an empty hall way I breathe a sigh of relief knowing I can relax now I had no one watching me.

Tears was swimming in my eyes because of the pain in my chest, I was so out of it that I couldn't comprehend what was about to happen. Something hits my back sending me crashing into the lockers, my head hits it first making me dizzy as I let out a yelp of pain. Wet begins to dribble down my face clueing me into the fact I was bleeding from the hit.

Hands grab me, spinning me around crashing my back against the lockers. I look up into the furious gaze of Paul, my heart beat starts thumping crazily in my chest as I knew what was about to happen.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from Seth, I warned you once now you will pay for disobeying my order."

"No no Paul it wasn't me, he approached me first."

"I do not care. You should have ignored him or not spoken to him. Do not worry I will soon put you in your place." Fear paralyzes me, my breath is coming in out short pants as I fight myself to try and move but he is just to strong.

Sliding his hand down my arm until it rest on my wrist and his other hand coming up to smother my mouth I begin to feel his hand tighten against my wrist. Before I could blink I felt a big burning pain in my hand just as we hear a snap. My eyes water and I try to let out a scream which is muffled by Pauls other hand.

I hear a faint growl rumble through his chest as a satisfied smirk crosses his face upon hearing the snap.

"Now this is the final warning, go near Seth one more time and the punishment would be 100 times worse, do you understand me?"

Nodding my head in fear, I was praying he would let go so I could deal with my wounds. My stomach was churning because of the pain, my head was light and I felt like I was about to faint.

"Come on Paul you have done enough, let the girl go." That was Jared, sparing him a glance his face is filled will pity and guilt. If he felt so guilty why didn't he just stop Paul in the first place, instead he just stands by whilst the brute abuses me just like they all do.

Letting me go roughly I drop to the floor, I don't make a sound as they walk away from me. Once they was out of my sight I pull myself up from the floor with my good hand, tears silently streaming down my face to mix in with the blood leaking from the cut on my head. Hobbling my way to the nurse's office.

What am I going to do? I need to get out of here and never return, but with what money? I have enough to live on but not to move. Once I was with the nurse I sat there thinking of what to do, and I made a promise right then and there. I will not let them get the better of me anymore, I will fight until I lose and I will stand my ground. I will not let them run me away from my home, my parents' home where they grew up. A new found confidence fills me and I know things are about to change, but is it going to be for the better or for the worst?

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be in Seth's POV and I will most likely post chapter three in the next couple of days. Thanks for the read and please let me know what you guys think.

Kerry x


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Plain Sight

Chapter Three

_Hey guys and girls, here is another chapter for you. I just want to say thank you for all your supporting comments, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. This is the first time I have wrote anything like this so I am one very happy woman to see that there are people who actually write the things I write. I hope you enjoy. X _

Seth POV

"I can't believe you done that to Jess! Why can you not leave the poor girl alone, has she not been through enough?!"

I was standing in the middle of Sam and Emily's house, the pack sitting around watching me with shock. I was normally the happy go lucky boy who laughed and joked around with everyone, but finding out what Paul done to Jess evaporated any happy feelings I had. This was the first time they had ever witnessed any kind of shouting from me. At this moment in time I was standing toe to toe with him, face to face. I had slightly started to shake but I noticed that Emily was still in the room and I didn't want to risk hurting her so taking a deep breath in I try to calm myself down.

"Listen kid, it has nothing to do with you what I say or do to that filthy girl. She means nothing to me, and in my opinion she should never have graced this earth. She is just taking up precious air that someone better then her would need."

A growl erupts from inside me, a feeling of protectiveness over comes me. I have no idea why I feel the way I do towards Jess but there is something inside me that just tells me I need to protect her. But what good is it if I can't even protect her from my pack mate.

"Paul what has got into you, I know you can be a dumb arse but I have never known you to treat anyone so badly. And because you are with the rest of the guys they feel the need to side with you and be mean to her to, did you ever think about what you are making them feel? Better yet what has Jess done to deserve the shit you're doing to her?"

Something flickers in his gaze but the anger quickly replaces it before I can pin point what it was, I know deep down his hiding something from us. Whenever we phase together he tries really hard to block his thoughts from us. And that's just not like Paul, he normally don't give a crap what he thinks about no matter who is listening in.

"It's none of your damned business kid so move along and stay out of it."

I had finally been pushed to my limit, just as the shaking inside me begins to get out of control Sam steps in.

"That's enough! Paul sit down and shut up, Seth go outside and cool it, once you have calmed down enough come back and we can try to deal with it then. GO!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh I make my way out side, I wanted to stay behind and beat Paul until he learned how to respect women but I can't disobey an Alphas order, once my feet hit the grass outside I phase into my wolf and run into the forest.

I wasn't the strongest wolf in our pack but I was the fasted, with speed on my side I was flying through the forest. Wind in my fur, my paws pounding on the floor I begin to clear my mind. I was headed towards this little clearing I had found, it was my thinking place. Once there I paddle over to the little stream that runs through the middle, lying down I rest my head on my paws as I gaze at the water.

An image of Jess flitters through my mind, sadness takes a hold of me as I think about the things she has to suffer through on a day to day basis. I may have been a wolf and now have to depend on my pack like they are family, I may have also lost my dad to that vampire but I still had a really good life. Jess has never had a chance to be happy, as far as I can remember she has always been bullied.

From afar I watched people call her names, push her around and treat her like dirt. Being as small as I was I could never stand up for her to help her so I found other ways to help her, although I am stronger and bigger then I was before I still can't do anything to protect her. My worry for her safety was at an all-time high as for the last two weeks no one had seen her, or heard any news about her. I just kept telling myself she was letting her self heal before she came back to school. I was frustrated with myself knowing I kept failing her. My loyalties lay with the pack which is why I can't stop Paul from hurting her, when humans hurt her I can't risk exposing what we are or hurting one of them as again it will be going against pack law.

We are here to protect the humans not hurt them by our own hands. Although that law applies to us all Paul somehow manages to wiggle his way around it, I have tried speaking to Sam. I have tried to get him to order him away from Jess but he just says things happen for a reason and Paul will pay in his own way for what he is doing to her. I don't know what Sam knows but he too is hiding something from us, I just hope one day the truth comes out so I can finally find out what all the secrecy is about.

With the moon rising I knew it was close to the party we was throwing for Quil's birthday today, knowing I couldn't miss it I start my run back through the forest. Once outside Sam and Emily's house I let out a soft bark knowing one of the guys will come out to see what was wrong. Jacob is the one to hear me, opening the door he takes one look at me before giving a small nod before disappearing back in side. Not a minute later he returns and throws a couple of clothes at me before returning back to the party.

Phasing back I quickly shove the jeans and shirt on and make my way inside, the pack and their imprints was scattered around chatting amongst themselves. Paul was sitting in the corner with an angry look on him, but come to think of it Paul always looks angry lately.

Spotting the food I happily skip my way over, grabbing a plate I fill it up to the brim of different foods. I know I can be a pig but man I was a growing teen age boy who also was a wolf, I needed lots of food to keep up with the energy I had every day.

Once I had sat down on the sofa I start to scoff myself, looking around examining the pack and their imprints. Jared was sitting next to Kim with his arm thrown around her shoulders, both had a glow about them as they sat chatting to Jacob. Quil had Clair on his lap bouncing her up and down as she squealed telling him to go faster, the look of completeness on his face as he gazed down at her.

Looking over to the kitchen Emily was decorating the birthday cake and Sam was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her stomach he was plastering little kisses up and down her neck. Both looking happy and content, something that feels like jealousy takes hold of me. I'm only 15 but I was actually one of the wolf's who looked forward to meeting his imprint, it would be awesome to be with your soul mate from childhood to the day you die. To spend the rest of my life with the one I was meant to be with.

Shaking myself out of my lovey thoughts I finish eating my food and mingle in with the guys and talk about random silly things, the night was passing by in a relaxing atmosphere. Even Paul managed to drag himself out from his dump and started to have a little bit of fun, after an hour or two of avoiding him he manages to corner me in the kitchen.

"Look Seth, I don't want to explain myself or my actions but I do want to apologize for talking to you the way I did. I have my reasons for acting out the way I do but it is something I don't want the whole pack to know about. I hope you can understand that."

I can see he was being sincere but I couldn't accept it until he stops his poor treatment of Jess, just as I was about to respond a loud pain filled howl feels the night making the whole pack freeze in place. Looking around we noticed that not one wolf was missing, meaning there was now a newly phased wolf running around blind out there probably panicking. Every single one of us bolt out the door phasing as our feet hit the ground. Sam is the first one to try and get the wolf's attention.

"_Hello"_

The rest of the pack are dead silent as we race into the night trying to find out where the new wolf is located.

"_h-hi, who is this? Great now I really am going insane, this has got to be a dream. There is no way I am a wolf and there is absolutely no way I am hearing voices in my head." _

Shock ripples through the whole pack including Sam. Is that a girl? I can't believe it, there have never been any proof that girls can phase. I would never have believed it if we wasn't witnessing it for ourselves.

"_No you're not going crazy, calm down and tell me where you are." _

"_I-I don't know, what's going on? Who are you?" _

"_I'm Sam, don't be afraid just hold on and we will be with you shortly. Open your mind and imagine the view in front of you." _

For a second I panic as the mind link goes silent, but that was soon forgotten as an image pops into our heads.

"_Okay we are not too far from you, just stay where you are."_

Pushing our legs harder we speed up, breaking through trees we all stop dead in our tracks as we take in the new wolf that was lying on her belly facing us. She was absolutely gorgeous, pure white all over and just a little bit smaller then Sam and Jacob. Sam slowly walks towards her careful as not to scare her away, once he is close enough he bends down nudging his big black furry head against her.

"_Stand up, we need to get you out of here and back home. Will you tell us who you are?" _

She stands up and glances around taking in the other pack members, other wolves normal feel a little fear when meeting us all at once but not her. She stands up taller showing us she will not be intimidated, her eyes slowly examine every wolf until she gets to the very last one, me.

Before she could answer Sam and tell him who she was I answer for her.

"_Jess?"_

_I really hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you guys think with some reviews. Thanks for reading. _

_Kerry x_


	4. Chapter 4

Love In Plain Sight

_Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I have not updated recently, my laptop broke thanks to clumsiness due to me and my best friend being idiots lol. Since then things just became chaotic but now things in life are getting back on track and I now have a new laptop, I promise I will be updating regularly._

_Thanks for understanding and being so patient with me and I would also love to say thank you for everyone who has read, voted and commented on my story while I was away. To come back on to see such wonderful comments made my heart feel lighter and has made me more motivated to keep on updating. _

_Enough of my chatting here is chapter four, hope you all enjoy!_

Jess POV

I couldn't move, it felt like every single bone in my body was aching and that includes the ones I never knew about until now. It's been three weeks since my confrontation with Paul happened in the hallways at school, I avoided going in just to give me time to heal and gather the strength inside me that I had hidden deep within me some time ago. Surprisingly the injuries he gave me have healed very quickly and quite nicely too, the only reason I have not yet returned to the school is because the day before I was due back I woke up with a high fever.

At first I thought I it was just the flu but as the days passed my skin burned hotter, I had begun to eat double the amount I used to and in the last couple of days my bones had started aching. I refuse to go hospital so I thought I would rest up at home hoping whatever was happening just might pass. Unfortunately luck really wasn't on my side as it just progressively got worse as each day went by, hence why I can only lay here in my bed groaning and moaning in pain. Sweat dripping of me as the pain in my bones grew worse by the second.

Leaning over to my bedside table where I had a glass of cold water waiting for me, I clasp my hand around it just as I feel a blinding pain in my stomach. The glass slipping from my hand and hitting the floor with a soft thud as it is carpeted flooring. Curling up into a ball on the bed I grasp at my stomach, all I can manage is shallow breaths as I try to wait for this horrendous pain to pass.

Instead of fading the pain was becoming too much to bear and I swear I felt my bones shift beneath my skin, an overwhelming urge to get up and run struck me. My head was saying don't be so crazy, how could I move an inch in this pain, let alone run but it seems my body has a mind of its own. Standing up I make a run for the hallway stairs and in a blur I was out my front door running towards the forest, I ran so fast I would have got dizzy if it wasn't for the bone cracking pain ripping through my body. Screaming at my body to stop, it disobeyed me and just kept on running, I was in that much pain that I just wanted to scream and scream in the hope it would by some miracle make the pain go away even if it was just a little bit.

All I could do was beg over and over again to anyone who would listen, please just make it stop! Just when I think things can't get any worse I was sorely mistake, the burning pain grew out of control as I fall to the floor, laying there with my eyes tightly closed, bone after bone broke with a resounding crack. Was this ever going to end? After what felt like eternity the pain rapidly faded, finally it's over with. Opening one eye I look around, oh that's freaking fantastic. I have no idea where I am, pushing myself up I tumble face first back into the dirt. What is wrong with me? Looking down I saw a bit of mud on my white snout, shaking my head out so I don't feel so scuffed up.

Wait! Snout! It took a couple of seconds to realize my small human nose was now a huge snout. Turning to look at my body I span in circles, I know it must seem crazy but I was just way to confused right now. Fear bubbled through me and a piercing howl rang through the dark forest, the sound rumbling through my throat as I tilted my head up towards the sky. I knew I must have been dreaming but it felt amazing to just let go and howl, although the fear was still pumping through my veins

A deep and dominating voice pierces through my thoughts and my body freeze.

"_Hello."_

Do not ask me why I responded but I hey if I was going crazy I might as well go the whole nine yards and get this whole nightmare over with. Although my confidence was slowly returning I couldn't kept the fear out of my voice as I replied to the mysterious voice.

"_h-hi, who is this? Great now I really am going insane, this has got to be a dream. There is no way I am a wolf and there is absolutely no way I am hearing voices in my head."_

"_No you're not going crazy, calm down and tell me where you are."_

"_I-I don't know, what's going on? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Sam, don't be afraid just hold on and we will be with you shortly. Open your mind and imagine the view in front of you."_

Okay this is ridiculous, how could I freaking calm down when I don't even know if this is real or not, well it felt real but I was just praying it was all just a very bad nightmare. Taking a calming deep breath in through my new snout I looked around memorizing what was around me as I then tried to picture my surroundings in my head.

"_Okay we are not too far from you, just stay where you are."_

_Well great at least one thing actually worked out right for me tonight. If a strange guy was about to approach me I refused to show him any fear or weaknesses, laying down on my belly (gosh how weird of me to do this) and relax my new found form as much as I could. I had just enough time because as I felt the last bit of tensed stress relax all different colour huge wolfs bounded out of the tree line, the fear tried to fight its way through me but I absolutely refused to let it. _

_The biggest wolf that was covered in pure black fur ran up to me as the rest of the wolves held back, once he was close enough he started nudging me with his gigantic head. I would have snapped at him or even would have protested but instincts inside me told me to obey him._

"_Stand up, we need to get you out of here and back home. Will you tell us who you are?"_

_Standing up I face the pack of wolves head on, what really surprises me is the fact I'm not that much smaller than the black wolf. Glancing at the rest of the pack the urge to cower away from them nearly took hold but I fought it back down and stood up straighter and taller, looking every single one of them in the eyes to show them I will NOT be intimidated. I looked at each and everyone one of them calmly as until I locked eyes with the last smaller reddish coloured wolf, instantly I felt a bond strike between us. All my worries and troubles faded away in that tiny second I locked eyes with him. _

"_Jess?"_

_Shocked rippled through my body as I recognized the voice. _

_"Seth?" _

_Before anyone could move or say anything I was hit hard on my side, it knocked me so I was laying on my back. Looking up I had a wolf standing over me snarling in my face, not backing down I snapped at him and tried pushing up with my hind legs to kick him of me. The wolf on top of me gets knocked of me with such force he falls a few feet away from me, Seth is now standing above me but his stance is safe and protecting._

_Seth's voice booms in our heads. _

_"LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!"_

_The whole pack freeze, shocked looks pass between them. Lifting my front poor up I softy nudge Seth's belly until he turns to look down at me. _

_"What is a mate?" _


End file.
